Down With Love
by everycloudhas
Summary: Inoue Orihime, almost twenty-nine, has never been in love, is not interested in love and is not looking for love. She is fine with living by herself, thank you very much. Kurosaki Ichigo, also almost twenty-nine, has been in and out of love more times than he could count, is in love with love and definitely looking for the love of a lifetime. He wants to love. Thanks. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

(ダウン)

"Tatsuki-chan, please explain to me again, as to why am I doing here?" Inoue Orihime asked grudgingly of her best friend. Though at this moment, Arisawa Tatsuki was not fondly regarded as even a friend to the gentle-natured princess.

Tatsuki glared impatiently at Orihime. "Orihime, how many times must I tell you as to why and what we are doing here?"

Orihime sighed in exasperation. "That is the point, Tatsuki-chan. You told or rather ordered me to drop whatever I was doing to meet you here." She used the placard in her hands to wave as to where 'this' was. Tatsuki grabbed the 'weapon' in the pale hands to stop it from hitting on the other protesters.

"Here, Orihime, is where they are using harmless innocent animals for their cruel crimes against humanity experiments. We have to stop them. We will make them listen to what the people demand of them. We will burn down their laboratories and factories to achieve equal rights for all creatures, great and small!" Tatsuki got a little carried away with her strongly-held ideology.

Mild-mannered Orihime stared, speechless in shock at her violent friend. The other protesters slowly moved further apart from them. They too, stared wide-eyed at the karate practicer.

The auburn-haired beauty wearily noticed the weird looks they were given.

But Tatsuki was too far gone to pay any attention to the strange and slightly terrified gazes directed at her.

"Tatsuki-chan! Watch what you are saying." Orihime cautioned her, a little too late and lightly smacked her on the arm.

Tatsuki snapped out from whatever visions of destruction she was playing in her head and returned a look of confusion at Orihime. "What did I say?" She asked dumbly.

Orihime covered their faces with the placard and whispered, "You said something about burning down the pharmaceutical company laboratories and factories."

"I DID?!"

"Hush. Not so loud. You do not want people to think you are an unstable impulsive pyromanic, do you?" Orihime looked around and smiled sheepishly at everybody who was still continuing to view Tatsuki as a hot-headed lunatic.

And her next words proved everybody right.

"Although it is not really a bad idea. It sure as hell would get everybody's attention. Burn, Baby, Burn!" Tatsuki grinned devilishly.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

(とともに)

The tall lean orange-haired sharp-dressed figure stood contemplatively at his office window, scowling down at the protesters blocking the entrance to the company.

"Yo! Ichigo!" His red-haired colleague and friend sashayed in without a single knock on the door.

Kurosaki Ichigo turned and with his scowl firmly in place, he took the opportunity to chide the chief security officer for the mess outside their company.

"Renji, how long has the protest been going on? I would say three months, give or take, am I right?" He asked quietly.

Abarai Renji nodded, not sensing the chewing out he was going to receive.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He got himself ready to...

"So I am correct, am I. Then... WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOTHING ABOUT IT! AND CLOSE THE DAMNED DOOR. BETTER YET, CLOSE IT AFTER YOU LEAVE TO DO YOUR JOB, YOU WORTHLESS BABOON!"

One would have thought after such a loud dressing down, the CSO will cower in shame, offered his most sincere apologies about not getting the job done and get the hell out of the office.

But, instead Renji walked to the door, closed it and turned to face his old friend.

"What is it, Ichigo? Something is bothering you..." He put a hand up to stop what he knew Ichigo was going to say. "Besides the damned protesters, of course. You know you can tell me anything, and I or even Rukia, will try to help you in solving it."

Ichigo gave a rather annoyed noticeable disbelieving snort.

"Ichigo, I am hurt. Are you doubting our friendship?"

"Not our friendship, you doofus! But you and the midget."

"Why, Ichigo, are you jealous? I didn't know you felt that way for... me."

Renji began laughing at the disgusted expression that appeared on Ichigo's horrified face after the assumptions.

Ichigo did what he usually does when Renji caused him mental anguish of the revolting kind. He hit him. He hit him hard.

"Ouch! Ichigo, just because I don't love you that way, you don't have to resort to violence. You know I love you, but only as a brother."

Ichigo glared furiously at the idiot he called a friend.

Before he could retort that he has never even consider the red-haired pineapple top as a friend, much less a brother, the better half of his 'brother' strolled in without knocking as well.

"What is it with you uncultured philistines? Don't you know how to knock?" Ichigo scoffed mockingly and he was rewarded with a knock to the head.

"Who are you calling uncultured, you loud-mouthed orange top!" Kuchiki Rukia placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo returned the sentiment, tenfold. He did not hit women, even one as annoying as the midget. So he just glared deathly daggers at her small frame.

Renji just stood and looked from his friend to his girlfriend. Both were waiting for the other to wither first. At this rate, he doubted either of them will lose to the other. He decided to break the eyeballing 'each other to deepest depths of hell' match.

"Rukia, don't be so harsh on him." Renji waited for Rukia to glance his way before proceeding, "He might have suffered a lost of some sorts." Rukia's expression softened. "Ichigo, I am so sorry." She patted him on the arm.

Ichigo looked stupefied. "What the goddamned fuck are you blabbering about?!" He turned to Renji, just in time to catch him mouthing the word 'l.o.v.e.' to Rukia.

"You know I can spell, you buffoon! And what is it about 'love'?"

"Well, I assumed you have broken up with..." Renji began to explain.

"Don't mention that parasitic bitch's name!" Ichigo spat out.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with sisterly concern, "Oh Ichigo,"

"I do not need your pity!"

"It is not pity. More like congratulations for getting rid of the bimbo leech. You are better off without her. Much better off."

"Rukia's right. She was not the one for you either. You are trying too hard to look for love in all the wrong places and the wrong bodies, tempting as they were... Ouch! Rukia!"

"The big lug is right. You are trying too hard. You will know you have found it when true love decides to make an appearance."

Ichigo ruffled his untameable spiky hair roughly, "I just want the love my parents have." He looked in reluctance, with a tiny touch of envy at them and blew out an exasperated breath, "Even what the two of you have." He admitted resentfully.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Renji placed his big arm around her thin shoulder.

What they have, eh?

"Ichigo..."

"No. Why are we even discussing about my personal life during office hours. We should be finding a solution to that." He jerked a finger at the window.

"Yea. It's a public relation worse nightmare."

"Didn't you have a 'talk' with them when they started with the protest?"

"I did try to negotiate a peaceful solution with them but, they insulted me by saying I was just a small lackey and they want to 'talk' to someone in a higher position."

"And that someone would be?"

"You, Ichigo."

"And you are telling me, only now."

"I did not want to make matters worse with your 'death' face. Who knows what would escalate when you 'talk' to the protesters."

Renji started laughing like a damn hyena again.

Ichigo glared at the two of them before walking to his window. He stared down at the protesters.

A shinning reddish orangy shade enticed him to take a closer look.

His mouth lifted up into a smirk.

So they want to talk?

"Rukia, regardless of what you think I would react at a negotiation with the protesters, I will still want to talk to them. But only with one of them and with her."

He instructed for both of them to come to the window.

"Which one, Ichigo?"

"The one with the long hair and in a light blue dress."

Renji screwed his eyes and then the eyes widened, "Wow! Great choice, bro! Even at this level, we can tell she has got big bre... Ouch! Rukia! Why did you hit me for?!"

"What do you think? For admiring another woman's assets in front of the one you love."

Renji grinned wolfishly. "Sorry. But you know it's the truth. And I was only pointing it out for Ichigo."

"Don't be ridiculous, Renji. The only reason I am willing to talk to her is because for the last three months that the protesting has been going on, this is the first time I have seen her here. She looked unhappy to be here. Like she is forced to take part. Look at her, she's not even waving her placard. She's just standing there. She will be easy to 'talk' to. Besides, do you think I would be interested in someone like her." Ichigo scoffed at the prospect haughtily.

"You will never know." Rukia suggested mysteriously.

"Ha! I do know. Now go and bring her to me, Rukia. Renji, you should go along as well. You sure do not want your girlfriend to be trampled by the maddening mob down there, do you?"

(愛)

"Wow! She's even more of a babe, close up." Renji whistled appreciately and then remembering his 'killer bunny' girlfriend, he jumped a few steps away from her.

"What are you afraid of, Renji?" Rukia smiled sweetly at him.

"I... For her?"

"Renji, Renji, Renji. I am not so clouded with jealousy that I could not admit to someone as beautiful as her." Rukia graciously offered. "But if she starts to flirt with you, all bets are off and I would start to hurt the two of you, slowly. Understand?"

Renji nodded obediently.

"Good boy." Rukia patted him on the chest.

"Oi! Are you here to chase us away!" Somebody shouted at the approaching couple.

"We don't want anybody from 'human resource' to talk to us." A jeer.

Rukia turned on her professional face.

"Good morning. No. I am not here to ask you to leave the company premises. I am here to invite one of you to have a little talk with our chief executive officer."

"Finally!" Somebody interrupted her.

"Now you don't have to burn down any buildings to get your point across, Tatsuki." Somebody else jokingly stated.

"W-What?!" Rukia was shocked, to say the least.

"Insane criminals." Renji muttered under his breath.

"So who do we send to meet the head murderer?"

"Anybody but Tatsuki."

"That's right. She might strangle him in cold pissed-off blood."

"Hey! I heard that. Who said that?! I dare you to say it to my face." Tatsuki looked coldly at everybody.

Orihime giggled softly. "It's true, Tatsuki-chan."

"Orihime!

Rukia turned to the giggling woman. "So you are Orihime-san. I am Kuchiki Rukia, vice-president of human resource and this is Abarai Renji, chief security officer. We cordially invite you to meet our CEO." Rukia bowed.

Orihime squeaked, "M-Me? Why me?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, why her?"

"Must be the breasts."

"Alright! Who said that!" Tatsuki slammed her fist into her palm.

Rukia just wanted to get away from the violent woman. She addressed Orihime directly. "You were chosen specifically by him. Shall we go?"

"Can I bring someone with me?" She looked to Tatsuki for help.

"No. I am afraid not. He wanted to see you and you only. But if it will help to put yours and your friends' minds at ease, I will be there as well, alright?" She asked the dark-haired woman.

Tatsuki glared back at Rukia, "Just make sure nothing happen to her. Your neck's on the block, lady." She warned ominously.

Rukia swallowed and Renji stared in horrified fascination at Tatsuki.

"Shall we?" Rukia wanted to get the hell away from the seething danger she felt.

Orihime nodded nervously. She took a look at Tatsuki for encouragement.

Tatsuki smiled warmly at her. "Demand for their rights and don't let anyone intimidate you. Go for the kill, girl!"

Orihime grimace embarrassingly at Tatsuki's choice of words.

"Your friend is very, shall we say, energetic, isn't she, Orihime-san?" Rukia suggested diplomatically.

"Yes. She is. Oh, I have not introduced myself properly to you. I am Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki-san." Orihime bowed as they were waiting for the elevator.

"Inoue-san." Rukia found herself liking this polite woman. "After you." She said when the elevator doors opened.

Orihime smiled and went in.

"Um... Kuchiki-san. This person I am going to meet?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ichigo?"

"S-Strawberry?" She stammered and then quickly covered her hasty mouth with her small hands.

Renji laughed out loud. He was having a good day.

"I am sorry." A muffled apology was made by Orihime.

Rukia smirked. "It's alright. But don't let him catch you saying that to his face."

Whatever was going to say was halted by the announcement of the arrival at their floor.

"I will see you later, Rukia. Inoue-san." Renji remained in the elevator as the two women stepped out. Rukia acknowledged his chickening-out with a resigned nod and Orihime bowed at him.

"Nervous?" Rukia asked of the fair princess.

"A little." Orihime admitted.

Here goes nothing.

Rukia remembered to knock on the imposing doors.

"Come in." Orihime felt a shiver ran down her spine at the authoritative strong voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime." Rukia did the introduction.

"Kurosaki-san." Orihime addressed him softly and bowed gracefully.

Ichigo gave a smug smirk. So he was right after all, she was to be as docile as a deer. He did make the right choice.

He ignored her polite greeting. Instead he turned to Rukia and ordered her, "Leave us, Rukia."

"But... I..." She turned to look at a shocked Orihime.

"Leave us, Rukia. Or are you staying because of Inoue-chan. Are you afraid of me, Inoue-chan?"

His hard chocolate eyes finally met her gentle honey eyes.

So the game has started.

Orihime gamely met his intense gaze with her own feisty one.

"No, Kurosaki-san, I am not afraid. Unless there is a reason for me to. Is there, Kurosaki-san?" She asked defiantly.

His eyes glowered with discontent but he was suddenly very interested in this seemingly not so meek woman.

He scowled at Rukia.

"Why are you still here, Rukia? Go and do your work." He repeated his order to her.

Rukia huffed in annoyance. "Hope to see you around, Inoue-san." She told Orihime and then she mouthed 'Don't try any funny business with her, you idiot' to Ichigo before she closed the door on her way out.

Orihime stared at the closed door.

"Well, Inoue-chan, what can I do for you? What do you want from me?" The husky voice startled her, she turned hurriedly around and promptly met his hard chest.

_'W-When d-did h-he move so c-close?'_

(あい)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Thanks, especially to :_ **_Ermilus, Hinatalicious, Majestade, Renjihime143, Annabelle4.0, NewKidInTown, ForTheLoveOfLiterature01, NaruHinaFanboy, KazumaKaname, princessyaca, Pluie de petales sakura, nicholee33, ButItHappened, griffindorkkunimitsuerza, Ichihime94, tsukihime4869, Renji4eva, Vmpi5hForever, Ever Angel 27, nypsy,_**_)_

(ダウン)

Inoue Orihime tried not to let the arrogant orange-haired conceited big bully knew that he has startled her by his stealth movement. She moved herself artfully away from the body heat that was radiating from him.

Body heat? Could he be sick from working so hard? After all he is in charge of a rather profitable company. And he looked fairly youngish to be a chief executive officer.

Not that she was concern about his health.

She did not care for someone like him.

In fact, she hated... no, that was too strong of a word, she knew nothing about him yet. She disliked his swelled head. A big orange head named after a strawberry.

Orihime giggled softly to herself as she stole a peek at the not an orange but a strawberry.

She realized she was none too successful in hiding her surprise at his closeness to her, her trying to be subtle as she moved away from him nor her merriment at his expense.

The sharp dressed fruit was smirking at her.

Orihime stood up straight, sucked in her stomach; not that she has a fat belly, shoved her chest out; but not too much as she has been told countless times, her assets were on the plump side, looked at him straight in the face, "What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?" She asked him without a stutter.

The smirk on his handsome face grew wider at her false bravado.

Kurosaki Ichigo could practically taste the nervousness rolling off this doe-eyed innocent of an unlikely protester.

He was going to enjoy his unnecessary time wastage with her.

He walked closer to her and she instinctively moved backwards.

He was amused but he did not show any other emotion on his face, except for the ever present interchangeable scowl or smirk that seemed to be a permanent expression for him.

Ichigo walked closer to her again.

Orihime placed her hands in front of her chest as sort of a talisman towards the orange-haired demon approaching her.

She stumbled slightly as she walked backwards to distance herself from the smirking bas...,

_'No!'_ She shook her head. Inoue Orihime did not do those kind of words. She was not brought up that way. She has a wonderful childhood. Her parents were kind and loving. In fact, her parents still worried about her even though she was at such a ripe old age. She will not scoop to this level. She will not let herself be inflected by him.

She lifted her chin bravely and looked at him defiantly in the eye even as her back hit something solid and there was no more escaping from his imposing presence.

All was silent as the predator in an expansive suit edged closer towards the helpless prey.

Ichigo's heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw the delicate beauty's feet betraying their mistress and almost causing her to fall. His strong hands wanted to reach out and protect that pretty face from hitting the floor.

Luckily there was not any need for him to play the chivalrous hero.

She did not fall.

And he sincerely doubted if she would be so appreciative of his gentlemanly conduct.

For all he knew, she might even screamed something in the tune of sexual harassment.

Unconsciously, his smirk widened, the only scream he wanted to hear from her was when they were both... naked.

Orihime really, really disliked the facial expression on the smug devilish face.

She squared her shoulders and tried her best to glare at his... board chest.

He was so close to her again.

She pressed herself against the wall to avoid even the tiniest contact with him.

She licked her dried lips before nibbling nervously at the lower part of her sudden wet lips.

Ichigo groaned inwardly at this seemingly unintended seductive act.

How could she be rocking his world when he was not even remotely interested in someone like her.

She... she was just not his type.

But if she was not that the type he usually went for, then how come he has this impulsive urge to take her as she was, right against the wall, in his office.

He wanted her trapped between him and the wall.

How unprofessional of him.

How unlike him.

And...

How totally he wanted to act out his throbbing desire.

He stared inquisitively at the meek creature in front of him.

Just what was it about her.

He has to admit she was beautiful.

Ichigo gazed admirably at the long luscious hair, big innocent doe-liked bright eyes, small white teeth which was tormenting not only her plump lips, but certain parts of his body as well and finally to top it all of. She was packaged in a perfectly proportioned curvaceous body. His eyes wandered slowly from the enticing body to where he thought he heard a soft sound coming from those teasing lips.

He wondered briefly how would those soft lips feel under his demanding mouth.

And then his curious eyes met hers.

He was momentarily jolted by the animosity directed at him in those previously timid honey brown eyes.

And strangely enough he found himself even more turned on by her little act of hostility.

The princess on the other hand, was starting to go beyond dislike for the leering man in from of her.

Educated or not.

Professional or salarymen.

Rich or poor.

All men seemed to be cut from the same cloth in their despicable unwanted ogling of her.

He has just given her more incentive to not like him.

To even... hate him.

She clenched her small shaking hands together.

"Kurosaki-san, what do you want?" She asked him in a non-trembling voice and looked at him straight in the eye.

The chocolate eyes darkened and Orihime felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

She pushed her back hopelessly against the cold solid barrier and laid her closely clenched hands on her chest.

She wished she could disappear into the walls.

Just so she can get away from him.

His dominating presence was overwhelming her.

An uncontrollable almost inaudible gasp slipped from her quivering lips.

He was so close.

She wondered if he can hear the fanatic beating of her heart.

He leaned down willfully to her level.

His silent breathing ghost over her face.

"Oh, Inoue-chan, you do not really want to know what I want... from you. And whatever will your husband think?"

And then she felt his warm touch on her.

(愛)


	3. Chapter 3

_(In honor of my mobile phone being brought back to life, [more information on my profile page] I typed this fast update on the resurrected one. So expect mistakes and do tell me if I need to delete this and re-do it all over again.)_

(ダウン)

'Husband? What husband?' Inoue Orihime has heard the question but her confused mind was not providing her with the assistance she needed.

Till she felt him touching her again.

Or rather he was lightly stroking the silver band on her finger.

_'Oh. That husband.'_ Her mind finally started to work again.

She looked at him straight in the eye, not that she has any other choice. Their noses were practically breathing in what the other breathed out.

"My husband would warn you to keep a respectable distance from a married woman, Kurosaki-san. Do you mind?"

Kurosaki Ichigo continued to stroke the ring and purposely caressed the soft skin near the silver band.

He smirked devilishly. "Mind? Mind what, Inoue-chan?" And the rough hand continued with its intent even as his eyes never left her blushing face.

Orihime huffed in frustration over this chauvinistic Casanova's antics. She was a married woman, for God's sake. Wait... he assumed she was a married woman and yet he was not treating her like a woman with a husband.

And feeling his careless touch on her was not making her feel anything unusual at all.

Nothing at all.

Ichigo eyed in amusement at the flustering beauty who was really in concentration as he presumed to be considering as to what she was going to say to him.

Politely, of course. He doubted this weaver princess would ever let any vile words come out from those pink plump kissable lips of hers.

He shook his head mentally to get rid of the images of him kissing the married woman in front of him till her desirous lips was swollen and red.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not do married women.

At least, not the happily married ones.

He wondered if she was happy with her husband.

If her husband could satisfy someone like her.

She looked wholly untouched.

Maybe they have yet to consummate their marriage.

She seemed so innocent, so pure, so absolutely corruptible.

He wanted to taint her.

Have his way with her made for sin body.

An indignant gasp broke into his sinful thoughts.

His finger has diverted its attention from her hand and was now cajoling the whole hand into traveling up her arm and was attempting to trespass onto the soft mound by the side.

He has to grin at his ingenious body part for trying boldly to go where his sensible mind was warning him of the consequence of what the action might earn him.

A slap in the face.

"Kurosaki-san, do you mind refraining yourself from touching me and please move away from me as well?" Mild-mannered Orihime asked in exasperation.

The smirk went full force.

The gentle-natured princess was getting really annoyed with the facial expression on the orange-haired good-looking...

Orihime's mind came to a screeching halt.

Did she really consider him as handsome?

She wanted to take a good look at him but in doing so, she will be only boosting his already sizable male ego.

Besides there was still this situation of them being so close to each other and... though he was not touching her, his hand was still on her arm.

"Kurosaki-san," She began to tell him off again when he drawled out in a casual tone,

"Inoue-chan, are you uncomfortable with me being so close to you? Are you affected by my closeness to you? Do you want to see me... naked?" An equally annoying boyish grin replaced the smug smirk.

Orihime tried not to roll her eyes at Ichigo.

"Just please get away from me, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo ignored the request.

"Inoue-chan, or should I address you as Inoue-san? After all, you are married and you looked like you are way too old to be protesting on a weekday. Should it not be something for your children to do? What are you, in your earlier fifties? Maybe I could call you Orihime-san, if you don't mind?" He wanted her to bristle and protest violently about her being thought of as so old.

Orihime knew what he was doing. Trying to bait her about a woman's vanity. Well, was he in for a surprise.

Inoue Orihime will not play this childish game with him.

The nerve of the man.

She made eye contact with him.

"No, you may not call me Orihime, Kurosaki-sama."

She was startled by the reaction brought on by her addressing him in that way.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes flashed before they darkened and as he closed his eyes, he slammed both his hands to either sides of her head.

They were almost face to face.

His scowling face grimaced with his eyes shut almost to a cease.

She wondered if he was in some kind of pain.

No words was spoken.

Orihime was getting a little worried.

And a little frightened.

"Kurosaki-sama,"

His eyes shot open, he has just has the most vivid images of a naked auburn-haired princess withering, hot and bother beneath him, pleading and begging him for her release, for her climax, "Kurosaki-sama, please let me cum. Please... Kurosaki-sama..."

"K-Kurosaki-s-sama," The blushing princess did not even know she has started to stammer again.

His heated brown eyes bored into her confused brown eyes.

"Inoue-chan," He began huskily. "If you do not want to be unfaithful to your husband, I would suggest for you to stop calling me that."

Timid brown eyes shone with confusion. Orihime wanted to move away from the man who was making her tummy feel like it has a life of its own. It was holding a little party and she was not invited.

She thought of moving one of the hand that was caging her in his arms, but she realized, the way he was looking at her, it will not be a good move.

To touch him.

Maybe she could use the age he thought of her to be as a leverage to move away from him.

"Kurosaki-san, I am tired. Could we please sit down first before we continue talking?"

Talking? Was that what they have been doing?

"Yes, Inoue-chan."

Orihime almost gave out a sigh of relief, but his next words caused her to shrink against the cold surface.

"For a price."

"What is the price?" She murmured cautiously.

"A taste of what has been tempting me." He answered her in a low voice, his lips almost touching her lips.

Before Orihime could question him as to what it was.

She felt his hot wet tongue on her lips.

He was licking her lips!

What was he planning to do next?!

Kiss her?!

Startled brown eyes met passionate brown eyes.

Should he not have more self-control?

After all he was in a rather important position in the company.

He was aiming to be one of the 'one percent'.

The smirk returned as he thought if the auburn-haired beauty would be one of protester doing the 'sour grapes' envious 'sit-in'.

Or would she be by by his side, enjoying his fruits of labor.

Where did that come from?

All thoughts vanished from his mind when he felt her small hands clutching his jacket, he was pleasantly surprised by this unexpected but not unwanted act, was she really going to pay the price?

"Kurosaki-san," She breathed out his name on his lips.

He tilted his head.

He was so ready to kiss her.

To end what his lips has started.

Then...

He felt a force on his chest and the next thing he knew he was kissing air.

Where was she?

Orihime tried not to congratulate herself too soon as she ducked under Ichigo's arm and ran to the door.

Her hand on the handle, she was seconds away from escaping from the one who was causing her heart to go all a-fluttering.

The pale hand lingered on the door knob.

The gentle princess thought of her best friend and the other protesters who have been standing under the hot sun for the past few weeks.

And she thought of all the innocent furry friends.

The hand left the door handle.

She closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath.

Slowly, she turned to face the smirking seducer.

She let out her breath and opened her eyes.

For once, there was not a smirk on his face.

It was pure surprise.

She walked towards him, slowly, gingerly.

"Kurosaki-san,"

An orange eyebrow was raised.

"Let's talk about... sex."

(せいこう)

_(So, do I need to delete this or should I just work on another update. Do tell, dear readers.)_


	4. Chapter 4

(ダウン)

Kurosaki Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened in excited anticipation.

He urged his impulsive body to stay pefectly still.

He was not going to do anything to frighten the sudden bold beauty from escaping.

He has been so worried she was going to run out of the office the moment she was no longer trapped between him and the wall.

He did not want to see her go.

He did not want to see her back, though her derrière was rather a wondrous sight to behold as well.

'Child-bearing' hips, his idiot of a father would pronounce happily as well.

So, she wanted to talk about sex.

It was always the angelic looking ones who has the most sinful thoughts and... desires.

Maybe after the fast talk, they could get down to do the deed itself.

Ichigo could not stop the wolfish grin from appearing on his face.

"If that is what you want, Inoue-chan. Do you want to take a seat first?" He pointed to the shiny red leather couch with an aroused glint in his eyes.

He really wondered how her pale white smooth skin would contrast with the fiery color.

_'It looks expansive.'_ Inoue Orihime thought distastefully and then it suddenly struck her as to how many animals had died just so some sexy chief executive officer could plant his tight bottom onto the skins of the murdered sacrifices.

"What is it? Thinking of the poor animals who had to die for my couch. Would it make you and your posterior feel better if I were to tell you, the animals had enjoyed a very good life before they were given the honor of being made into my seating arrangement." Ichigo guessed correctly and grinned knowingly at the affronted expression on the pouting princess' face.

He sank down leisurely on the couch. With the smug grin still plastered on his face, he lightly patted the couch and invited the still indecisive protester to sit down.

Next to him.

Orihime wanted to wipe the gleeful grin off his handsome...

There she went again. Thinking about the egotistical 'molester', yes, that's what he was, in such flattering terms.

And why was he so 'cheerful' about?

They were only going to talk about the protest.

The puzzled princess was going to sit her behind on the plush leather couch when what she has said came hurtling dismally back into her conscious mind.

She stood rigid in shock.

Oh, my God!

She has wanted to talk about... sex with... him.

She looked warily at the attractive Adonis still smirking away in that seductive way of his, cocking a trimmed eyebrow at her confused state of mind.

He looked so...

Argh! What was wrong with her?

How could she be even remotely attracted to someone like him?

He was just so conceited.

So full of himself.

So utterly... simply irresistible.

No!

She should not think of him that way.

She has to banish such inappropriate thoughts from her chaste mind.

Orihime covered her rapidly reddening face with her hands.

She desperately pleaded with her frantically beating heart to slow down.

This cannot be happening to her.

Whatever will her husband think?

Her... husband?!

She sensed, rather than heard him getting off the couch, he was moving towards her.

"Inoue-chan?"

_'No! Do not come near me.'_ She begged in her conflicted mind.

Warm, rough hands were upon her shaking hands and funny enough, this supposedly concern gesture only brought to mind what she has noticed earlier when he was touching her,

Why were his hands so rough?

Then the rough hands were trying gently to move her hands from her face.

He wanted to see her face.

He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Inoue-chan, is anything the matter?"

Orihime shook her head.

"Then why don't you want to look at me. Is it something I have done which have offended you?" A muffled unbelievable snort was heard.

What did he do to warrant such a dismissive sound.

He pondered seriously as he tried to separate the hands from her face.

"Are you... are you afraid I might attempt to do something inappropriate to you again?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

He was feeling rather apprehensive.

Could he have pushed the harmless flirting game a little too far with the beauty with her lovely face hidden from him.

But, she was the one who wanted to talk about sex.

Could she be... shy?

Does she want to be woo?

But she is married.

And... she was the one who wanted to talk about...

Urgh! She was confusing him and Kurosaki Ichigo did not like feeling so bewildered of anything or... anyone.

Not even someone as curvaceous appealing as the auburn-haired beauty.

He was so focused on his mind being messed-up by the most unlikely of woman that he did not register the soft hands on his wrists. She has removed her hands from her face and have encircled his limp wrists as to move them away from her face.

"Kurosaki-san?" Her sweet concern voice coming from those sensuous lips from hers was not helping him either.

"Kurosaki-san, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Orihime asked again, seeing how she was not getting any response from the rather young chief executive officer. She still cannot get over the fact he is the CEO.

And she mused how did he get to the top at such a young age.

Wait, he is young, isn't he? Or maybe, with the money he makes; he has been granted eternal youth by surgery from the best doctors money can buy.

The curious princess decided to take a closer look at that scowling face.

But... what are the signs to look for?

Before she could do anything, she let out a startled gasp as a rough hand has grabbed hold of one of her hand and was pulling her towards the bloodstained couch.

Yes. He needed to sit down. They were going to talk. He must not think of a naked snow white princess on his blood-red piece of furniture. They were just going to talk... about sex.

Ichigo could not stop the smirk from appearing back on his face.

How ironic.

An animal rights protester doing it on his non cruelty-free couch.

But it was about time he broke his couch in.

Orihime started to panic.

She cannot sit so near to someone so full of himself on that couch.

She looked around for an alternative sitting arrangement.

She spotted the two chairs positioned in front of his desk.

A big table.

That would put a distance between her and the one reeking of male vitality.

She started to pull him towards the chair when the immoral thought crossed her mind.

Ichigo felt the small soft hand pulling with all its might preventing him from sitting on his extremely expensive couch.

He stopped being led by her.

She turned to look at him, a wide-eyed expression on her flushed face, he cocked an eyebrow at her, she pointed to the chairs and stammered her reason, "I-I think we should s-sit over there, K-Kurosaki-san." She turned quickly to avoid satisfying his curiosity and restarted pulling him towards the chairs.

Ichigo let himself be led by the curvaceous beauty with an amused smirk on his curious face.

Orihime almost let out an audible breath of relief when her free hand touched the back of the 'not-the-couch'.

Her free hand?

She felt the warmth enveloping her small hand and she let out a startled gasp as she realized her hand was unconsciously still laced with Ichigo.

Orihime quickly released his hand from her grip and tried to scamper away to the safety of the single-seat furniture.

As usual, in her hurried, nervous state, the clumsy princess' worse enemy was her own two feet.

It was inevitable she was going to fall.

Instinctively, she held out her hands, palms down and waited for the impact.

But thankfully, or not, she never did get to meet the chair, table or the floor with her face.

Strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around the tiny waist and instead of her front, her back met with another hard surface instead.

The smirking sex on legs was holding her tight against his muscled chest!

Orihime did not feel anything.

She absolutely did not feel anything through being pressed so closely to someone she disliked at first sight.

That's right.

Nothing at all.

But she could not stop the involuntary shudder that was invoked by him from bringing his mouth near her ear.

"Inoue-chan, are you alright?" His concerned whisper teased her defendless ear with each warm breathy word.

Orihime could only nod against the hard body embracing her.

She expected him to let go of her upon her affirmation that she was fine, but the Neanderthal seemed to have other ideas.

Without another word, he bent over, scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and deposited her on the chair.

All without saying a single word or a sweat, and with that smug smirk on his devilishly handsome face.

When she has gotten over the shock of being manhandled by the chauvinistic caveman, again. Orihime was glad her fanny was on the chair instead of of the sinful couch.

She purposely stood up, glared at him in indignation and smoothed her dress over her behind. And she immediately regretted her defiant actions for she saw how his eager eyes followed the movement of her shaking hands.

She huffed and planted her tush back onto the seat again.

She just stared at the view in front of her.

And the huge table that will be between her and the lean body.

From the corner of her eye, she peeked again at him still standing next to her.

She wondered why was he not moving to his obviously designer ergonomic leather chair.

Sound of a chair being moved caused her to turn her head in a hurry.

Her frantically beating heart sank to the bottom of her tummy as she nervously anticipated his next move.

He has positioned the chair next to her to face her and then he sat down.

There was a hint of playfulness in the annoying smirk of his.

Orihime was tired of glaring at him.

They were giving her headache.

He was giving her a headache.

She turned to look at the view outside of the window in front of her instead of the smirking devil next to her.

Nice view.

Nice table.

She reached out to touch the shiny table surface and she wondered,

"Wondering if it's crafted from trees illegally chop down?"

Headache or not.

She wanted to glare at him.

But, Orihime did not want to give him the satisfaction of how he has read her mind and so she chose to ignore his mocking of her life's philosophy.

Besides she knew he will be taunting her with that smirk on his handsome face.

She gave out a small sigh.

"Kurosaki-san, let's talk."

"That's what I have been waiting for." He grinned.

"We are going to talk about the protestations. What are we demanding for? What are..."

"We are not going to talk about sex?"

"No, Kurosaki-san. We are not going to talk about sex. Whatever gave your that idea?"

Orihime turned in exasperation to look at the sex-obsessed CEO, only to catch him arching an elegantly trimmed eyebrow at her.

_'Oh.'_ It was her.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. What made you said that if you have no intention of talking about it?"

"I-It was a s-slip of the t-tongue."

"So you were thinking about it?"

"Y-Yes." Realizing what she has just blurted out, Orihime placed her trembling palms on her heated cheeks. She shook her head, "N-No... N-No. Please ignore what I said." She pleaded with her sparkling eyes.

"Are you sexually frustrated with your husband, Inoue-san? Is he not adequate in satisfying a spitfire such as yourself? Are you sexually attracted to me? Do you want me... fulfill your hidden desires?" He teased her, shamelessly.

"W-What?! No! Can we just please stop talking about it?"

"No. You started it and you own me and my curiosity an explanation." He was not only thinking of his curiosity.

"Fine. Do you really want to talk about sex? We will talk about sex." The blushing princess was tired of his bold bantering.

Ichigo grabbed the armrests of her chair and shift the chair with the pouting princess still glaring at him to face him.

Orihime laid her pale hands on the rough hands still on the the armrests.

Her timid soft brown eyes locked themselves with the taunting hard brown orbs.

"Good. Let's talk about sex."

And he leaned forward.

(愛)


End file.
